Fabina songfics
by A Writer And A Singer
Summary: Includes:Faster,Anything could happen,Girlfriend,Settle down,This little girl,Dancing crazy,Bad for me,Guns and horses,Love you like a love song,Me & U,Speak Now,5 Fingaz to the face,Last kiss,and Cheer me up.Please read,nice reviews.
1. Faster

**Hi guys this is called Fabina song-fics,I know there are a few others like this but I want to make a new one so here you go.**

**Faster:Matt Nathanson**

* * *

Nina sat in the common room in Anubis house,everybody went out except her and her boyfriend Fabian had only been going out since they had gotten back from summer break and decided that they were going to go on a picnic that day because nobody was going to be home until 10:00 that night."Where is the picnic at"? Nina asked for the fifth time in the last ten minutes."Every time you ask you won't get a kiss".Fabian said back in a sweet voice,which made Nina melt.

_You're so delicious,you're so soft,sweet on the tip of my tongue,you taste like sunlight,and strawberry bubblegum, bite my lip,you spike my blood,you make my heart beat me,you own me,you rattle my bones you turn me over and over 'till I can't control myself,make me a liar one big disaster you make my heart beat faster.  
_

She squirmed in is grasp and finally turned around faced him and said"Take this blind fold off of me right now"."Fine but if I do you have to let me carry you to the picnic".He retorted,after a few minutes she finally gave in and let him carry he was carrying her he decided to give her a kiss,which led to them having a make out session,after a while they pulled apart and Nina looked up and saw a police officer so she got up really quick and walked away nervously leaving a confused Fabian behind,he looked up and saw the officer and got up and caught up with Nina.

_It's the way you swell,slow,pushing right out of your seam's,it's the way you smile,baby,when you've got me on my knees,your all night noise,your sirens howl,you make my heart beat faster,you own me you own,you rattle my bones,you turn me over and over 'till I can't control myself,make me a liar,yeah,one big disaster,you make my heart beat faster._

Once he caught up to her they both started laughing,Nina had tears streaming down her face because she was laughing hard so Fabian picked her back up causing her to squeal and said"Now that we have recovered from all the laughing let's get down to the picnic before all the food gets cold"."Fabian it's always cold here I think the food is going to be cold anyway".Nina retorted,he just laughed and said"Come on or no more kisses for you".Once she heard that she grabbed his hand and started tugging on it saying things like'come on'or'please'.

_Cause I jump back,crash,I crawl,I beg and steal,I follow you,you own me and you make my heart beat faster(I can't get enough because it's on like I guess this world is over to me)You own me,you own you rattle my bones,you turn me over and over 'till I can't control myself,make me a liar,yeah,one big you make my heart beat... faster,you rattle my bones you turn me over and over 'till I can't control myself,make me a liar,one big disaster,you make my heart beat...faster,you make my heart beat faster.  
_

And when they got to the picnic they discovered that all the food had been eaten."Date fail number 3".Fabian said."We could make it better".Nina said"like what"?"I have my ideas".Nina said,then they were having another make out session,this time with no cop or any inturuptions all to soon they heard Amber start squealing from a few yards away,the happy couple unlocked there lips and stared at she came over and said"Date fail number 3 Fabian,I'll set you up one at my aunt Vickie's restraunt".But when she looked back at them she saw them kissing again so she decide to leave them alone...They pulled apart and said"Run"and they were off to Anubis house.

THE END!

* * *

**What do you think if this is kinda like the video don't judge cause I haven't seen it... yet. please leave nice reviews.**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxoxo**


	2. Anything Could Happen

**Thanks for reading,here is chapter two for Fabina Song-fics .**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

** .Enjoy.**

**Anything could happen:Ellie Goulding**

Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter had snuck out of their boarding house and went into town for a night of fun without any of their house mates bothering them.

First they went to a club a few blocks down the road from where they had been dropped off at.

"Fabian when are we going to get there?"Nina asked her best friend.

"We'll be there in a minute Neens."Fabian said with his hand on the small of her back causing them both to blush.

_Stripped to the waist we fall into the your eyes so you don't know the secret.I've been trying to hide we held our breaths to see our names written,on the wreck of 86 that was the year I knew the panick was over._

_Yes since we found out,since we found out that anything could happen,anything could happen,anything could happen,anything could happen,anything coud happen,anything could happen,anything could happen,anything could..._

After they got to the club Nina ran up to the bar with Fabian right on her tail.  
"One margarita please."Nina demanded.

They had a few drinks until Nina almost fell.

"Ok Nina we're leaving."Said Fabian,she slightly nodded her head trying not to give it didn't work.

_After the war we said we burn together._

_I guess we thought that's just what humans do.  
Letting darkness grow as if we need its palette and we need is color._

Fabian was carrying her bridal style,but didn't exactly Nina lifted her head up and said"Look it's the ocean lets go swim."

_But now I've seen it through and now I know the truth._

_That anything coud happen,Anything could happen,Anything could happen,Anything could happen,Anything could happen,Anything could happen,anything could..._

"Come on Fabian it's not that bad".Nina said splashing around in the water.

"Anything for you Neens"Said Fabian running into the water and instantly feeling free.

Everytime they were with each other they felt free.

They felt like they could run,scream and yell and not feel unsure.

Now they both knew that anything could happen.

_Baby,I'll give you everything you need,I'll give you everything you need,oh,I'll give you everything you need._

_But I don't think I need you._

_Stripped to the waist we fall into the river._

_Cover your eyes so you don't know the secret._

_I've been trying to hide we held our breath to see our names written.  
On the wreck of 86 that was the year I knew the panick was over._

Now they were laying on a blanket on the sand when Fabian rolled over on his side towards Nina.

"Hey Neens do you think that anything could happen?"Fabian asked

"Well it depends if it's a fairy tale or real life."She replied turning on her side too.

"Well it's about this girl and guy and they sneak out of their boarding house,then go to a bar and the girl gets kinda that they went to the beach and swam then get out and just...talked."

_Yes since we found out,that anything could happen,anything could happen,anything could happen,anything could happen,anything could happen,anything could happen,anything could..._

"Well Fabian I think I know them,they're best friends and Fabian is about to get the make out session of his life."Says Nina

"What's that?"Asked Fabian.

Nina just rolled her eyes and leaned in and kissed him right there on the spot.

He was shocked at first then kissed back.

It turned into a really heated make out session,then Fabian was on top of her.  
He kissed down her neck then up her jaw line.

Sometimes people think and say"Oh come on anything could happen you just won't remember it."

Well that didn't happen today,today two people found there lovers.  
Now everybody knows that _Anything could happen.  
_

**Thanks for reading sorry it took so long to .**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo**


End file.
